An Alex That We Never Knew
by UneducatedBullet
Summary: A unique theory and perspective that's never been seen before. With a story perspective of Alex going through such trauma that led to his change in soul.


_**Author's Note: Please read the end Author's Note once done to explain in depth of how an Alex like this could exist. I know true Prototype fans are opinionative and theorists so I dived into my own theory. Enjoy.**_

The top of the city was a wonderful view. He sat here thinking to himself. Not hard, not calculating, not fondly. Rather something different. The smell of smoke fumes entered his nostrils, toxic to those below without proper apparatuses to shield one's face. The military wasn't to blame, it was something far more insidious at the bottom of this planet. Blackwatch, or perhaps more. What was humanity? Alex scoffed his thoughts were now reflective. Everything he had learned, not just the memories of those he retrieved by engulfing through tentacles for delicious absorption. Not the way the city changed. In his words 'Hell no' to the people. He was always something rancid. Yet beyond that two dimensional façade, he had many layers, layers that not even he understood yet. Understanding would either break him. Or mold him into something that is so out of comprehension that not even philosophers could understand.

"Damn, day lights dying again. Time for a quick jog. Wait… Before I stop thinking… Before I jump into the chaos. Into those real thoughts. Dana I wanna make a promise to you, after I figure everything out. I will be the real brother like I used to be, not the sociopath you grew to know me as that tolerated you…" Alex jumped from the edge of the building gravel splashing off as he kicked off. Not yet at the real thoughts.

Alex controlled himself deeply by thought. Rationality. Humanity was more than that logical thought. It was believing in something. Alex dropped down to a lower building. Day light as said prior was dying, the sun was saying its pleasant goodbye to the unpleasant city. The tall Manhattan buildings portrayed shadow providing refuge for infected. Yet the shadows forgot to give faith for those with good will to survive. Alex ran across the edges of the buildings.

"I promise to be the parental Alex I used to be. I promise. Not the distant one." Alex whispered falling through the smoke, falling past glass windows, dropping to a cataclysmic rate until he dropped into the ashes below. A shockwave sent Blackwatch troops and infected to their ultimate end.

Alex ran past all the chaos. He needed to be gone. He had no time for nonsense.

'I was a sociopath who only cared about myself. Then how come I cared for Dana all those years? How come I was asking her to look into Gentek? For my sake for the murders going on that led to me? Or the fact that it was corrupt?' Alex thought unsure. He ran, shattering earth to rubble with each step. His speed rate was too fast to lock onto. That made running past all these in his words 'demons' easier.

'I fucking threw the vile down at pen station, the virus. I did it out of rage? Or was it because I was overwhelmed, too much to handle, emotion over mind, following instincts like a cornered innocent? I dunno. Shit makes no sense, all the memories don't mix." Alex thought as tendrils shrouded his arms turning the once like human arms into beastly claw arms. He tore his way through those in his ventures onward. His eyes scrunched up trying to remember. Opening to see a tank right there. He had been reckless!

"Nope! No time for bullshit." Alex said jumping several yards into the air above the tank, his legs soaring forward, those legs of his making its mark almost inches from failure. 'A small jump for a small tool'.

'Why do I care if I'm good or bad. No one's good in this hell hole of a city anymore. The Blackwatch shoot civilians. The civilians commit crimes. The infected attempt to gain control over more of the city! All of them wanting to survive. Me wanting to survive? Yet my sanity each minute of this mess lessens.' Alex thought brushing past blood, gore, and other morbid atrocities that either got his shoes wet running past. Or his claws wet and dirty destroying. 'The infected are following instincts. The military wants to save mankind not caring to kill a few. The civilians have no choice but to steal and murder for supplies. The…' Alex stops dead still. His senses allure him to something that makes sense in this instant.

A hulking giant infected mass of matter with the ability to obliterate, now sheds it curiosity with a family. A family of four. Alex groans. 'Maybe some time for some bullshit.' He thinks to himself. He thinks this as he stars through the thick black smoke from cars shooting fire embers out from their fire filled engines. He stars through with thermal vision and summons his 'blade arm'. He cuts through the thing in an instant shedding its weight filled blood all over the wall, sidewalk, and the family. Just as fast as his decision was to save them. Alex sighs giving some time to rest, not from physical trauma, but mental.

"-T-Thank you." A father gives out crying tears of joy.

"Get the fuck outta here! The whole place is a warzone!" Alex shouts. Alex continues running but now is jumping from building to building. Deep down he couldn't spare himself the burden to save someone. Anyone.

'War… It's mankind's way of saying we don't agree and we don't have the power to live together. The virus. Me, I crawled in Alex Mercer's body the sociopath, thought I was him. No memory no nothing. The virus was a tool of mankind, was I the tool that malfunctioned killing the world? I have no idea of what humanity is, sometimes I feel, sometimes I don't. I can't make up my mind, should I live as Alex, should I seek his humanity, or my own, or give into to what being a virus truly is. If anything…'

"I'M NO FUCKING VIRUS! HUMANITY IS! IT CREATED ME! It kills its own kind! It pollutes this earth and yet the most powerful thing in this city is me. While deep down inside, I know for a fact… That I am the weakest when it comes to the mind." Alex said running to an unholy speed, snarling just as he did so. Was emotion a disease too! Was being a cruel person in a cruel world the key to solving it? Or was it to helping those in need. Perhaps both?

Alex jumps over a military checkpoint. The barbed wire misses him and he lands. He tears through Blackwatch. They wanted to kill the virus in this city even if it meant quarantining this whole abomination of a city. What next the world? They'd probably kill civilians in the mist of infected to make sure no virus escaped at all other places too. The virus was an entity, a hive mind, wanting him or some other as its leader, to shape an infected world. Mankind, scientists, Gentek, created the Black Light virus, the military gave them funds, the virus ruined the city wanting to ruin the world, Alex unleashed it in a second incident for the city. This thing in Alex's garments, skin, and somewhat memory, now holds all this blame, it also blames humanity and the virus itself. There can be no neutral ground. He can't have humanity… He can't have his virus nature. He has to fix this somehow. Some day.

Alex stops at this realization. That the one thing he realized he had. Was that he had humanity for Dana, he saved her life, depended on her, and made sure no harm came her way from the military as he consumed and consumed. Memories and memories leading to more skills and knowledge against the military and infected. More things leading to death. He walks at a rugged pace. His eyes closed gently. Bullets ranging from tank rounds, to firearms, helicopter and jet blasts, all the way to their explosive weaponry were going off all around him. Infected giving off wince garnering wails as they pushed onward. Civilians crying out for help, their desperate pleas ignored, or acknowledge through their expected demise. Streets all caved in no matter where, small buildings to tall buildings crumbling. Alex realizes another thing at this moment in that second of demented truth. He drops to his knees.

"Dana, at this rate. I'll never be able to keep that promise." Alex says to himself.

_**Author's Note Important For All My Views On Prototype And Why An Alex Like This Would Exist: Enjoy**_

Original game quote: "My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist… I'm all of these things"

He says this in my opinion with no remorse, guilt, anger, cool points garnering, but acceptance of what he is. A bastard child of several branches of life in my view.

Alex was a great entity. Not for what he did. What he knew. What he saw. It was the fact that he seemed so two dimensional yet on the inside he's open to so many interpretations. Someone will say that at his funeral. There will definitely be an argument for that. Every YouTube comment section with Alex is so mixed with opinion, theories, and more. The game shows you Alex, and it's up to you to puzzle to incident. This was my interpretation of Alex. I always saw Alex as a good guy just caught with a real tough situation where his sociopathic side had to take over. Yet he says things like this.

Original game quote: "I looked for the truth. Found it. Wish to hell I could forget it. Alex Mercer… This city suffered for his mistakes, for what he did at Penn Station. And whoever he was that's a part of me. When I close my eyes I see the memories of a thousand dead men, screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever what have I become? Something less than human. But also something more."

When he says this I believe he's living a dual realization. He has to accept humanity and guilt. Or was it the fact that he had humanity and didn't know how to deal with it.

The virus originally started in Hope Idaho. An experiment on minorities as they were fooled to believe it was progressive town. They were injected with stuff they had no real truth of its purpose. The virus broke loose and a military man had a wife, what was she doing there, was she a subject? He had a baby with her, he had to chop off his arm. Yet his humanity in this situation wasn't to end the virus. It was to keep his wife alive who did not age as he aged. He kept the child in a secret facility, pariah who we never saw as he grew up deranged, a real killer that makes Alex look like playtime. Meanwhile Alex also feels his past origin being of racism, hatred, death and so much more, before being further developed by Gentek in the future. He learns more and more. And learns what lead to Prototype 2.

Where he became a full-fledged villain. To give the world a chance to all be consumed by him so that humanity, animals, infected, all life, all had one mind, one body. Why? Because humanity had its chance, and that they all couldn't coexist, without him as its embodiment. I hated prototype 2 because it never explained why he turned evil he was always an anti-hero, in the grey, dark grey. The comics showed how he went around the world and saw how bad it was. Yet he saw how bad it was with Manhattan already. No. This was journey for him to give mankind a second chance, him a second chance where he abandoned Dana which I believe he saw as wrong to pretend to be her real brother, and horrible to admit he wasn't the real one breaking her heart. Until he saw military, cartel, homeless in front of rich restaurants, and more. That he decided humanity embraced itself, the infection almost did, why not embrace being the virus.

So he gave a few military and scientists powers as spies. Gave it to Heller who thought his daughter dead and his wife actually dead. Then Heller kills him. Was that his goal? To infect the world? Or to also have humanity and to give it a THIRD chance by allowing someone else to take the lead. Heller?

How can I prove this? I stated in a prototype 2 review I saw before I puzzled this all out. If Alex wanted to take over the world, he could have created hives which are the games way of letting infected be born through the world. So what if Alex wanted to regenerate since he is the virus after all. The hive mind? A system in which Alex connects with the infected through a psychic like manner. So he could save his memories and put them into controlled clones of himself. Equally as powerful, all under his lead to take over. If he didn't do that then it shows he really did have some humanity left. With crazy judgement as a virus persona he played. Where he was a true god testing mankind's THIRD chance through Heller.

Why Heller? Give an actual human powers that Alex had. See if real humanity could do it. How would Alex think of this? Alex was a scientist, a genius at Gentek. Then he was able to consume and gain all the memories of those he just absorbed. Men of all ranges, civilians, soldiers, scientists, philosophers, artists, etc. He would be at an intellect that no one would be able to understand. Be it that he was also not aging either. Which would explain why he would abandon Dana if that was his only link to humanity. To watch her die. Alex tells Dana in prototype 2 what happened, or she puzzles it out, and scolds him, and he scoffs it off through his villain persona that he believes is right, and hurt at this through his humanity as well.

Alex said so himself. He had to accept what his existence was here below.

Original Game Quote: "Something less than human, and also something more"

_**Thanks For Reading Please Submit A Review! One more thing I will submit this now. I didn't check for spelling or grammatical errors. However in the next few days I will be updating this story with more Author's Notes as I've never fully read the comics for the second game with more theories and of course spell checks. **_


End file.
